Generally, exposure of a plurality of frames of photographic film requiring artificial light was effected by individual lamps wherein a single lamp was expended for each frame of film. Upon exposure, the lamp was physically replaced and the operation repeated. Moreover, a flashlamp holder having an arrangement for lamp replacement was attached and responsive to operation of the camera.
Following, the well-known flash-cube system arrived wherein a cube-like member having four flashlamps therein was affixed and responsive to camera activation to provide an unused flashlamp for each of four frames of film. Moreover, apparatus was provided whereby the flashlamp was activated either electrically or mechanically but always in synchronization with camera operation.
Another presently available multilamp photoflash array is known as the "flip-flash" array. Therein, a printed circuit is affixed to a circuit board having an outwardly extending tab member. A plastic housing member has a pair of leg members which partially enclose and protect the tab member and serve to secure the array within the receiving socket of a camera. For example, a camera receiving socket is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,447.
Although the above-mentioned "flip-flash" arrays have been and still are very popular and numerous available cameras employ such arrays, it has been found that technological advances have provided other choices. More specifically, advances in film speed have permitted a reduction in the amount of artificial light required to properly expose the improved film. As a result, a problem is presented in that it is desirable to provide a miniaturized low light output array for use in a new camera which will also accept a higher output array such as the "flip-flash" array. Thus, an array is required which will not be accepted in cameras employing a flip-flash array but will be utilized in a new camera which will also accept a flip-flash array.